Not just a story
by itsmyeclipse-xx
Summary: This is basically about a girl who gets changed into a vampire and joins a coven and they meet the Cullen's at some point and they join the coven after Breaking Dawn. I'd like to thank my best friend La-tua-cantante-172. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's made me feel at home. I was no longer lonely, no longer trapped by old coven, The Californians. There was love and hatred along the way, many fights too. But it was worth it. I found my best friend, my true love and my real family.


	2. Chapter 2

He was following me.

Through the darkness of the alley way – it seemed like it went on for miles.

The footsteps faded away and my running pace slowed down to a jog.

Why was he following me? A vampire, following me. Why?

I have heard all of the stories and hell I believed them. Maybe that was why I was freaking out, I was too suspicious.

When I was a kid my teacher used to read me stories. All of them from Myth books, and my favorite were always the vampire's ones. But I couldn't be wrong his features were too clear. There ticked all the boxes in the vampire box. His face was pale white and his eyes a dark red they were almost black. He had the most beautiful face, his defined features stood out from humans.

He was beautiful but scary. I have never encountered on something like this before, but I had always prepared myself for death.

He was probably not alone either, no doubt he had a glamorous mate nearby, waiting in the shadows with him and I was right, they were both waiting for me at the corner of the alley way. She was just as beautiful, her soft blonde curls fell to her waist and her same red black eyes were following my every move.

I knew it was too late to turn around so I approached them.

There gaze turn from excitement to disappointment.

"Hello, dear" The blonde girl spoke, "I'm Adriana. Were not going to hurt you, we just have a proposition for you. We want you to join us in our coven" her voice rang like chimes getting blown by the wind.

"Proposition? Does that mean I have a choice?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"No" The boy said with anger, "You cant do anything now, were to fast for you. She's ready right Ad?"

"Yes she is. Me or you?"

"You should. You know I can't help myself when its human blood, I'm going to go on a walk maybe hunt for a while, bye. Goodbye dear Flick you will do well"

Adriana and her mate kissed romantically before her sped away like the speed of light.

"Close your eyes dear, think of a happy place. This _isn't _going to be pretty"

I did as she said. Closed my eyes and thought of a happy place. My happy place was me sitting on a cloud my friends and family talking and joking – far away from vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adriana POV**

I did it. I bit her, her left wrist.

The frenzy started!

I couldn't bare it, I wanted to carry on, keep sucking the blood out of her, but I couldn't.

I have been watching her closely the past months. She'd have a better life with us; she's strong and beautiful – just what me and Joseph (well me) need in our coven.

I closed my eyes and held my nose.

I couldn't look at her the small thing, lying on the alley way floor in pain, agony.

I knew people would soon her; panting and screaming for her life, so I picked her up and ran to our hideout: A small hut way down the Californian coast.

When I arrived Joseph was already there blood oozing around his mouth.

I lay her safely on a metal bed.

I went over to him and liked the blood that covered his face, it put me off the fact that Flick was there.

"She'll be ready in three days" I said to him, putting on my sexy voice.

"We don't need her" he said softly, "Why can't it be just you and me?"

"We need this girl. She's fast, beautiful. And we only have a small coven; we need to make it bigger. Outnumber the Olympics'"

"Look. This newborn will drive us mental. The cravings and everything that would happen, if she causes shit around here The Volturi will come. I'm not dealing with them again!"

"Whatever, we'll let her go. Just you and me"

I kissed him and then we moved to the bed which was in the corner...

Short chapter, I know.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages!

Love you all, KEEP READING 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Three days later_

**Flicks POV**

My eyes met the curious red eyes that were watching me.

I stared at them for a moment before a realised I was different.

"Oh!" I squeaked.

"Hello. I'm Adriana" She smiled a wry smile at me. It scared me a little.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room.

I was lying on some kind of metal bed.

The room was dark but I could see everything in it.

I sat up and noticed my reflection in the mirror.

I was paler than death, but so beautiful.

My eyes were a vibrant red, but still pretty on their own way.

The furniture was shabby and old looking, it reminded me of my grandparents house.

The light patter on the window suggested it was raining outside.

"You are in_ our_ coven hideout, a hut on the Californian coast" Adriana told me.

I was quite worried. The boy sitting in the corner; his hair messy and his clothes had huge rips in, Adriana looked the same.

I hate to think what they were up to while I was transforming into a vampire.

It was all coming back to me now. That dark night in the alley way.

It was dim and human, but I still remember enough, the only thing I have forgotten was why i went down there.

"I'm a vampire" I stated.

A sudden burning sensation ran though my throat and a loud growl came out.

"She's thirsty" Adriana whispered to her mate.

They carried on whispering. Exchanges glances and kissing tenderly.

I growled again. They were frustrating me now, I tried to block the thirst out but I couldn't – I would of ate them if they tasted good, but by there scent; they didn't.

They just stared at me.

The realisation must have been obvious in my face.

"Oh" Adriana said, the realisation appeared on her own face. "We will take you hunting tomorrow, that ok?"

"No!" I screamed, "I want to go now!"


End file.
